Give me a sign
by umpaloolie
Summary: With confusion and conflicting feelings, will anyone get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone that comes and gives this fic a try ^_^ Just writing it for a bit of fun, but if you like it please review and i will write more.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own harvest moon or anything to do with it :)**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful autumn day. A day that wasn't too hot or cold but perfect. The heat wrapped itself around you keeping you warm and safe but there was a breeze that made sure you didn't get too hot, it was complete bliss. Leaves fell from the many trees, detaching from the branches they once called home, spinning and spiraling down to the ground in a gentle but graceful manner. The waves rocked back and forth in a rhythmic motion, its spray making everything around it glisten as the suns ray's beamed down making it glow.

Molly sat there with Her legs crossed at the end of the pier. Both of her elbows were on her knees as she rested her head upon her entwined hands. Deep in thought, she had her eyes closed and her brow was furrowed. You could almost hear the thoughts running around her head, trying to get into some kind of order so they could be understood. But failing. She sighed massaging her temples a little, thinking this hard could be quite painful. In defeat she opened her eyes to be greeted by slight darkness. Stars could now be seen scattering the sky, twinkling like Christmas lights. The sun had almost vanished out of sight but a breathtaking hue of reds, yellows and oranges could be seen at the horizon meaning a nice day was in store tomorrow. Footsteps could be heard from behind her, getting closer and louder with each step. Molly turned around out of curiosity to find Gill Standing there With an ever present frown upon his face. His arms were crossed tight across his chest and his foot tapped impatiently on the floor. Gill was snobbish and arrogant. Not many people on the island could stand him, but Molly tried so hard to tolerate him as she wasn't one to hold grudges for no reason. Looking back out at the sunset she let a smile creep onto her lips, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Her voice cut through the peaceful silence like a knife.

"Hmm?" his tone seemed like he was occupied, but she decided to answer anyway.

"The sunset, the sky, the stars. All of them combined are just breathtaking."

"Oh that. Well yes, they are quite exhilarating." His eyes never left her as he said these words, he seemed somewhat distracted. Molly got to her feet and dusted herself down. She had spent nearly the whole day sat here so her legs were a little wobbly as she tried to move forward, she laughed at herself but she finally became steady and came to stand in front of Gill.

"Was there something you wanted Gill?" The brunette ask politely, giving him a friendly smile as her eyes scanned his. He seemed to falter for as second but re gained his composure quite quickly.

"Well no not really. I saw you sitting here and it was getting dark, so i came to check of you was ok." She laughed quietly at his statement, Gill was ever the gentlemen, well to her at least. "Oh and your significant other was looking for you" He said quite bitterly, but she didn't notice. Molly's face fell when she heard that. It wasn't as if she wasn't touched that her boyfriend was looking for her but she had been having some conflicting feelings towards Owen lately. She couldn't seem to see him as more than a friend anymore. She didn't get the butterflies when their eyes met. Her heart didn't quicken when they got close and she didn't feel a spark when they touched or kissed. She didn't feel anything when she was around him anymore and that was beginning to scare her. Why had they vanished? This is why Molly spent alot of time sat thinking here on the beach trying to figure it all out, but no solution ever came. Could she go on living a lie and pretend everything was ok? She definitely couldn't bring herself to tell him, he would be heartbroken. Something she couldn't live with. Molly looked back up to Gill, he looked concerned "Are you ok?"

"Yes i'm fine thank you Gill. Just tired, i think i might just go home to bed. If you see Owen again can you tell him i'll see him tomorrow please"

"Of course" he nodded his head slightly. she smiled and walked past him back up the pier, she stopped for a second and turned back,

"Thank you for the concern Gill, it means a lot" She didn't stay for a reply or to see his reaction as she quickly spun back around headed home. She had a lot to sort out, hopefully a good nights sleep would make everything clearer in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is the second chapter. I really hope its ok. I'm not the best writer in the world and i make mistakes but it's something i enjoy to do, so i'm sorry if it's really bad 0_0.**

**Please review/give me advice/ideas.. anything please. All is welcome :)**

* * *

Molly woke up with a start as sunlight decided to find its way onto her face. A beam had crept in through a crack in the curtains and decided the best place to land was over her light sensitive eyes. Dust particles could be seen dancing and glittering in sun's ray. She found Herself laying half in - half out of the quilt, the sheets were tangled and her pillow was on the floor, a pool of dribble could be found beside her. She put her hand through her hair, yes that was a complete and utter mess. Evidence that her sleep last night was not as peaceful as she had hoped it would be. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, smudging the remainder of the make-up that was still there from the day before around her face. She sighed in defeat "I must look a mess" Not wanting to mope around in bed any longer, she freed herself from the tangled mess and got to her feet. Moving across to the other side of the room to the mirror, she couldn't help but grimace at the reflection that stared back at her. She looked worse than she first thought. Her hair was a greasy sticking up mess, dark circles and bags could be seen under her eyes and not to mention that the left over make-up made her look like something out of a horror movie.

An hour later she was showered, fresh and as clean as she could get herself, although it didn't make her feel any better. She still felt tired, achy and her head was pounding, all signs that her day could only get worse from here. She groaned as thoughts of Owen crossed her mind. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault, peoples feelings can change over time, but knowing that didn't make it any easier. She didn't want to see him today, she couldn't. She didn't want to speak to him until her mind was clear and she was sure of what she wanted to do. She didn't want to regret anything that happened if her mind was clouded. So avoiding him seemed like the best idea to her, only for a little while until she was ready. He could live without her for a few days, right? Right! So with that all decided she went outside to tend to her farm and get lost in her daily chores. Keeping her body and mind busy was the best thing for her right now.

Molly made her way into Harmonica Town. Upon entering she saw Gill over by the bulletin board, so decided to go over and say hello.

"Hey Gill" He jumped at the sound of her voice not having heard her approach him.

"Good afternoon Molly. Feeling better to day i hope" He smiled as her and turned around to face her

"Well as good as i can get i guess" she smiled back.

"Right... So what are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just out trying to avoid the boyfriend... as you do"

"Oh of course, nothing strange about that" She giggled as he shook his head at her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Molly noticed someone coming towards them in the corner of her eye.

"Oh crap there he is. Quick Gill hide me" She jumped behind him and tried to conceal herself with his body.

"How do you expect me to do that?" He said trying to get her away from him

"I don't know. Just do something!"

"No i most certainly won't. Stop acting like such a child"

"I'm not. If he catches me i will kick your ass Gill i swear"

"Well i never..."

"Ah you're useless" Shifting her eyes quickly from side to side, she decided that her only option to get out of possible confrontation was to dive into the bushes next to her. Taking a deep breath, she threw herself to the side, landing not so gracefully on the floor. But at least she was hidden for now. All she had to do was wait until he was out of view again.

"Molly what do you think you are doing?" Molly could see Gill staring at her through the tiny hole in between the leaves with an eyebrow raised, slight amusement playing over his features. she put her finger to her lips.

"Shh i'm hiding. Now be quiet and act natural, hes coming." Gill sighed in defeat and turned around to see Owen approach him.

"Yo! Gill! Ya seen Mols anywhere?"

"No sorry, i haven't seen her since yesterday"

"Ugh, i wish i knew where she was. She seems to be avoiding me"

"Maybe she just needs some space"

"Yeah... i guess. Well thanks anyway. Ciao"

He gave a quick salute, and left with a smirk upon his face. She didn't know why he was smirking but she got the feeling that he wasn't too worried that he couldn't find her. He headed towards the Brass Bar. Typical just like always, she never did like that about him, he always drank most of his nights away.

"Hes gone, you can come out now"

Molly got to her feet brushing herself down and rearranging her clothes.

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"It's a long story Gill, I don't want to bother you with it. I'm sure you have better things to do"

"Try me. My evening is free"

"I can't.. i"

"Please. Maybe i can help?"

"Fine, just don't moan when you're falling asleep"

"Trust me, i won't"

"...Okay"

Gill reached out his hand, Molly's breath caught in her throat. He brushed some stray leaves from her hair gently, taking care as not to hut her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"There, that's better." He smiled "Come on lets go to mine, we can talk there."

They walked pretty much in silence to Gill's house. Gill opened the door and held it open for Molly to go inside before him. She smiled at Gill in thanks and entered. As soon as she stepped foot over the threshold warmth engulfed her, gliding over her slightly chilled skin making it tingle pleasantly. The house smelt of vanilla mixed with lavender which was quite bizarre but they seemed to compliment each other nicely making it welcome to the senses. Once they were both inside Gill lead her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her at the table, which she gratefully took.

"Can i get you anything? Food, drink?"

"No, i'm fine. Thank you"

He nodded and took the seat opposite her. She dared to look up at him, she felt extremely nervous and she had no idea why. She felt hot, nauseous, her palms were sweaty and her heart was threatening to escape its confines. She swallowed forcing down the lump that had formed. She stared into his eyes, they were absolutely stunning. They were the brightest blue that she had ever seen, so piercing but comforting and welcoming at the same time. She let her eyes wander to the rest of his face. His skin was milky white, it looked so soft and delicate like the petal of the most precious rose. His hair was the nicest shade of blonde, it shined elegantly, like each strand was made of the finest gold. She lowered her eyes, finding herself focusing on his lips, they were thin yet perfectly formed. She had never quite realized how handsome Gill was. Right now she found him very attractive. His lips lifted into a smirk as he watched her studying him. He liked the fact that she was starting to get flustered while looking at him. Suddenly she jumped up from her sitting position, nearly knocking over the table.

"S..sorry. I just remembered that i...i...i have to go"

"Molly! Wait!"

She ran out of Gills house so fast she almost fell down the steps that were outside of his door, but luckily she righted herself just in time. She kept running and running, blood rushing to her head, pounding in her temples and ears making her feel faint but she didn't stop until she reached her house. Slamming the door behind her she slid down it, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't be feeling this way, no, no, no. Not now, she didn't want to feel even more confused than she already did. Things would only get more complicated, she didn't need that now.

There was a timid knock at the door.

"Molly... are you ok, you gave me a fright"

It was Gill...great.


End file.
